Resonant Hearts
by PersephoneKisses
Summary: Fate draws two together, once worlds apart and now closer than ever, those destined to meet must now work together to avoid a cruel fate.


On a warm summer evening,Ruka was practicing with Samidare ; the 'enchanted' sword his friend Okabe Rintarou had entrusted unto him, in the beautiful gardens at Yanabayashi shrine; the place of worship wherein both he and his father, the curate, resided. Ruka ran through a flurry of advanced sword techniques, quickly alternating between several movements and stances, his katana shimmering brilliantly under the moons soft radiance, with a fluidity of movement, before riposting against an

imaginary opponent and holding his blade at arm's length. Ruka drew his blade in close ,holding it at eye level before appraising it; thinking about his friend and mentor painted a smile across the boys rose coloured lips.

Okabe was quite the character; to say he was eccentric would be an understatement; Okabe or rather his alter ego Hououin Kyouma was a self proclaimed mad scientist, who carried out a series of experimentations in his Future Gadget Laboratory- a two room flat above a television store selling antiquated CRTs- creating all manner of intriguing yet for the most part impractical gadgets whilst being assailed by an underground organisation (of his own imagination) akin to the illuminati who controlled the world from its shadows and would soon bring about a new era of dystopia if left unchallenged. Still Ruka thought, he adored Okabe, the very thought of his affection caused the boy's cheeks to flush crimson.

Clearing these thoughts from his mind Ruka went to cooldown, he left Samidare resting on a soft bank of grass next to a fountain, he then proceeded to draw water with his palms and press it to his forehead. As the ripples cleared Ruka glimpsed his own reflection in the clear pool of water; Ruka's features were delicate yet beautiful, his dark velvety hair was tousled slightly; a wet strand had fallen over his eyelid, he brushed this back fluttering his eyelashes open revealing large doe like amethyst eyes.

Ruka was just finishing cooling off when he glimpsed something in the water; a shadowy creature with two golden orbs of light where it's eyes should be, Ruka dropped to his knees and rolled, his fingers grasping the hilt of his sword which he swung upward cleaving the creature; which leapt before him in half, the creature dissipated leaving nothing but a shadowy vapour.

Before Ruka had time to contemplate what had happened several more of the

creatures had appeared and were beginning to swarm around him, Ruka sprinted for the forest to the right of the grounds, fighting off the creatures who had leapt after him.

A dark mist covered the grounds now as he passsed through the forest clearing. It was much darker now, panting heavily and struggling to fight off the shadowy creatures with his sword. Ruka had felled several of the strange creatures before they cornered him. Ruka ran deeper into the forest, before collapsing to his feet in pain his leg stuck in the earth, unable to move his foot Ruka bravely drew his sword ready to make his final stand when suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the creatures disappeared.

Pale moonlight shone faintly through the dark forest clearing of a wild untamed nature. Large trees reached heights of hundreds of feet, were it not for the faint traces of the moon's silvery radiance one might have some difficulty believing that there was a sky at all blanketed by the countless thick branches rising from the abyss. It was in this wilderness that a teenage boy was soon to awake.

Moaning softly and beginning to stir Sora could feel the cool virile earth moving beneath his finger tips, the boy's eyelashes fluttered gently before opening slowly to reveal beautifully iridescent blue eyes which peered into the unfamiliar distance seemingly sparkling with curiosity.

Sora rose to his knees and then his feet, gently brushing the soft earth from his clothes before breathing in slowly coming to terms with his bearings.

Where am I, he thought, and what could have happened. One minute he was fighting hordes of heartless -the shadowy creatures who had pursued him relentlessly since he acquired the keyblade- alongside his friends at Hollow Bastion, the next he was here alone in this eerie landscape.

Thinking it wise not to linger and feeling somewhat vulnerable Sora set off

deeper into the haunting forest allowing his heart(filled with the love for his friends) and his own sense of direction to guide him further into the unknown. As a blanket of mist descended upon him and the earth beneath him become less solid and seemed to be shifting directions he heard a strange sound emitting from an especially misty thicket beyond.

Curiosity had often been somewhat of a problem for the boy and this time would prove no different. Not trusting the treacherous surface below him, Sora filled his mind with 'happy thoughts' which caused his feet to leave the ground behind. He glided towards the sound travelling several metres into the mist he soon came to a glade. He stopped

suddenly glimpsing the silhouette of a person in the marsh like grass. He sped towards the person, hovering a few feet above he could clearly make out a slender figure dressed in a Miko garb.

He cleared his throat softly and called out to the stranger, "Hi I'm Sora! Umm, excuse me ... I'm lost and can't find my friends...I was wondering if maybe..." Sora trailed off noticing that the stranger seemed to be in somewhat of a predicament, he or was it she was lying crumpled in the grass clutching his leg; Sora being the kind-hearted and innocent youth that he is put aside his own concerns and quickly focused on the other persons needs. "Wait do you need help? Are you stuck?", Sora asked softly descending slowly as he spoke.

Ruka eyes widened in surprise as a figure descended from the air and landed in front of him, the boy looked maybe 15 years of age and was nothing like ruka had ever seen, his hair was a sort of caramel brown and was layered and very spiky with bangs swept to the right of his forehead, his eyes were a brilliant blue, the stranger looked like he had stepped out of the pages of a manga; dressed as he was dressed all in black wearing shorts complete with several belts - none of which actually wrapped around his waist - and carrying what appeared to be a giant key. What was with this guy, was he cosplaying? Still he had arrived just in time to drive off those evil creatures. "I'm Ruka, my leg is stuck and I can't get it out..."Ruka responding whimpering softly, the pain now starting to get to him.

Sora slowly drew nearer to the stranger, his feet now hovering but a few centimetres from the earth that imprisoned Ruka. Sora took a moment to appraise the situation and carefully consider his options. But Sora's thoughts were becoming somewhat muddled

and the situation was not all he found himself appraising. This stranger intrigued him, for how could he not? His hair was dark and velvety and his eyes were large and beautiful and the most enchanting shade of purple he had ever seen, his features were very attractive, not unlike a girl. Afterall the stranger's androgynous appearance had

startled him, realising that the boy had answered him and was staring at him

expectantly Sora felt his cheeks redden slightly. He quickly looked at Ruka's

imprisoned leg; feeling rather embarrassed that he had been so very nearly lost in those gorgeous amethyst eyes.

Hesitantly Sora reached out with his right hand and touched the stranger's leg, he felt a surge spread through his arm but quickly shook it off and began to pry the leg loose with his hands. As he adjusted his grip he could feel the tautness of the muscle, the suppleness of the skin against his fingertips. Ignoring these unfamiliar thoughts he continued with his efforts, fearing that he would hurt the stranger if he continued. Sora let go.

Not looking at the stranger's face for fear of embarrassment Sora rose a few feet

into the air until his waist was about level with the stranger's head. "I have an idea how to free you, but... you're going to have to trust me.", Sora exclaimed softly trying to keep his voice calm, still shaken by the strange signals that were overwhelming his nervous system. He inhaled slowly as he awaited a response.

Sora's eyes glistened in the pale moonlight as his lips curved into a friendly smile. He extended his right arm and a large keyblade appeared in his hand, he tilted it to the side so that it faced the stranger. "Here goes", Sora said and without a moment's hesitation

he twirled the keyblade in a fast series of motion that would appear a blur to all but the most trained human eyes, then cried "Graviga!" as he spoke a wave of dark violet energy burst from the keyblade's tip and struck the area imprisoning Ruka's feet.

At first it seemed nothing had happened, but the sheer force of Sora's gravity spell had caused a tremendous shift in the earth's natural balance. All within a 20 foot radius was affected by the enchantment. The already unstable earth began to shift and give way, collapsing unto itself. The man's leg had been released from that which held it unrelentlessly but now he faced a peril of a new sort.

Sora flew towards Ruka with a burst of speed, "Take my hand!", he cried as his fingers searched for Ruka's, entwining just as the area surrounding them gave way caving in sending everything in it hurtling to almost certain doom. Sora felt his muscles ache as his arm strained beneath the weight of the stranger. Not wanting to risk another mishap in the forest plane Sora chose to rest in a tree. He flew higher into the air before setting the boy he had rescued on a thick branch and landing next to him. He fell to his knees cradling his arm as he breathed softly, the only sound to be heard in the otherwise silent forest.

Before Ruka could say a word they were launched several stories into the air at an incredible speed. Feeling vulnerable Ruka kept his eyes fastened shut and clung to Sora for dear life his hand gripping the boys tightly. A wave of exhilaration swept through his body as Sora ascended into the air, he was flying... really flying, he couldn't believe it.

Sora massaged his arm gently before righting himself and turning to face the one he had rescued. "Magic.", Sora mused happily as if that was an explanation in itself. He smiled sweetly as he leaned in closer to him and spoke softly his tone warm and inviting "I'm Sora, and you are...", Sora quickly trailed off and his eyes widened in fear, "Buh-But wait you're hurt?" As Sora gazed at Ruka his countenance did little to mask the genuine worry and concern for this stranger who should mean nothing to him.

Sora was truly altruistic in his outlook towards life, possessing a pure and childlike innocence, often quick to temper if he encountered wrongful or unjust treatment of others. He could not ignore the pain of others and would do his utmost to help no matter the cost his compassion and unwavering love for those he called his friends made him a

wonderful companion, and as such he could not simply stand back and watch this new acquaintance suffer.

Sora kneeled closer to the seated man gingerly placing his hand on his knee as he whispered to the man's ear breathing softly down his neck, "Curaga.", once that single word was uttered a soft warm glow emitted from the youth's palm and

bathed Ruka's knee in it's radiance. He was healed, his entire body was now at one hundred percent. Sora left his soft hand linger on the leg for what felt like a lifetime before slowly withdrawing his fingers and sitting opposite Ruka waiting patiently.

Ruka gasped in shock, he couldn't believe it he had been healed. The warmth that

emitted from Sora's hand was so comforting and soothing, he felt his wounds fade into memory. Ruka suddenly became aware of Sora watching him; the boy's piercing gaze

seemed to penetrate his very soul. He couldn't believe how worried he genuinely looked, how much he seemed to care about Ruka's well being. Nobody had ever looked at him this way, as though he was a person... who mattered...not just a toy to be used and abused, or to be made feel uncomfortable about his own life choices and opinions...Ruka's train of thought ended abruptly when he noticed the mist rising from the depths of the forest.

Suddenly shadows started to appear all around, their blazing golden eyes the only indication of their presence in the darkness. "Look out!", Ruka cried as two shadows manifested on the treetop behind Sora; without thinking Ruka leapt to his feet and launched himself at the creatures striking out at them with Samidare. Balanced precariously as he was he wanted to repay the favour and

protect his new friend.

The creatures vanished into nothingness; having been vanquished by Ruka's blade, however for every shadow felled two more arose to take their place.

Ruka lost his balance and fell from the branches as Sora dived after him;

they both descended at an incredible speed, the shadows were unrelentess in their assault, attacking the boys even as they fell. Ruka continued to slash at the abyss that surrounded them as Sora suddenly illuminated the darkness; dispelling the mist and enveloping the heartless creatures in a seering torrent of flames, whilst grasping Ruka's

hand desperately trying to save the boy.

Sora used all his strength to halt their descent, soon the strain became too much for the boy to bear and they both came crashing into a heap on the grass

below, Sora landing rather roughly and cushioning Ruka's fall, as the other boy landed on top of him. They both glanced at each other, smiling anxiously and panting heavily, both boys were fatigued by the ordeal they had went through.

Both of them were too exhausted to speak and were apprehensive about journeying further into the forest in

their present condition, so they decided to camp for the night. Sora lit a fire with the last reserves of his magic and they both sat together in silence by their campfire until their tiredness overwhelmed them and they both fell asleep, huddled together for warmth.


End file.
